Garyu's New Job
by Knight of Lorelei
Summary: The life of a summoned beast can be difficult. Protecting his mistress all the time, and fighting in her place were things Garyu was used to do. But when the Alpine family started to run short on money. He found out that part of being a proud knight, was serving his mistress in everyway he were to be needed. Even the most unreasonable ones...


Garyu's New Job

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

~x~x~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any copyrighted material present in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners.

~x~x~

The life in the pacific world of Carnaaji was generally a good one.

Garyu could relax for hours under the gentle sun that illuminated the place everyday. And that has been like this for years.

While they live here. His mistress, his mistress' mother and himself, didn't needed to bother with being attacked by anything more dangerous than a stray hare.

So that was why he could let himself relax at the soft breeze that blows through these endless plains.

He knew that his mistress was safe, as long as they live here. But even so, he still kept her always under his vigilant gaze.

Thus it was one day when he was going back home after picking a basket full of green apples.

"Garyu? Garyu? Where are you? If you don't come over here right now I'll be forced to teleport you." His mistress called for him.

In fact, Garyu had already heard this same threat hundreds of times since they started living in this world.

Most of the time his mistress called him in this way, was when she wanted him to do some task that was far below his station. Like changing a burned out light bulb, or cleaning the roof's gutter.

Actually he liked the fact that his mistress was living a happy and careless life at the side of her mother now.

But sometimes he wished that the quiet girl he fought for all those years ago, showed herself again a little more.

And now was one of those times.

"Ah, there you are. I was about to send Insekt after you."

In front of him was his mistress, Lutecia Alpine.

It's hard to believe that this energetic and somewhat tomboyish young woman. Was once the taciturn, quiet girl, Garyu fought for during the JS incident.

"Hey! Quit staring at me while making those funny faces." She frowned, while putting her hands on her hips.

Garyu presented his mistress with the sour-sweet fruits he gathered.

From the doorstep appeared the Alpine family's head, his mistress' mother and actually his former mistress herself, Megane Alpine.

"Oh my Kaiser, Garyu. Where did you found these? They are perfect for making a pie like I was thinking of doing yesterday." The woman took the basket from his hands.

"Aha! So, that's why you disappeared for the whole morning? Thank you, Garyu." His mistress praised him.

"But, anyway."

She flipped her long purple hair toward her back with her right hand. Puffed her chest, which was becoming more and more endowed with each passing day. But why the heck, was he thinking this?

And pointed at him, while a feline grin was displayed in her face.

"Garyu. I have a new task for you."

"This morning, I was checking our bank registries and found out that we are almost bankrupt." For some reason the news didn't fazed Megane.

"I knew that your new project would cost a lot of money, Lulu. But this much?" The level headed woman, probably was already anticipating this.

"Don't worry, mom. I have the perfect solution for this situation."

Garyu knew it would just be a matter of time before something like this happened.

"You see, Garyu is the only man of this household. Even though he is a summoned beast. So, it's the man's duty to go out there and find a job in these cases."

Of course it was like this. He couldn't expect anything less from his beloved mistress.

"So, Garyu. I'm ordering you to go to Mid-Childa now, and don't come back until you find a proper job." Lutecia emphasized her words by waving her right hand in front of her.

"Oh my, that's a great idea, Lulu. Ok then, I hope you have luck in your new job, Garyu." His mistress' mother said.

"Bye!" Was his mistress' last words as she finished the teleportation spell, to send him to Mid-Childa.

~x~x~

Garyu wandered through the streets of Canagran trying to find a way to get a job.

He knew that his mistress would not let he go back home unless he found a place to work anyway.

But how did she thought that he, a summoned guardian beast, would find a human job?

After walking for a couple of hours. He found out a human that offered him a part-time job as an ice cream vendor in a nearby park.

But, as Garyu soon found out. Most human kids aren't fond of buying sweet treats from a two meter high giant bug.

And thus the old man was forced to fire Garyu not even half-an-hour after he hired him.

The next thing Garyu could think of, was working with his muscles.

Human interation jobs would never be any good for him. But if he could just use his great strength in a job, it would be easy for him.

So, he chose to try a job in the civil construction.

After all, Canagran needed to be rebuilt on a daily basis sometimes. Specially because it was the home of a certain white-clad mage, who was fond of blast things.

But, he found out that even things as simple as this required skills he lacked.

The finer details of construction eluded him. And he decided it was better to drop this off, also.

~x~x~

It was almost afternoon, and Garyu was left with no clue of what to do. When someone he knew called him.

"Hey there! Is it you, Garyu?" It was the voice of the Sankt Kaiser child, Takamachi Vivio, that called his name.

...

"So, you say that Lulu has sent you here to Mid in order to find a job, eh?" The little blonde asked.

...

"Actually, there is something Nanoha-mama told me to do a few days ago, that you could help me with. I will pay you, all that I saved from this month's allowance." She had a mischievous look in her mismatched eyes.

...

"Great! Come with me then." She turned on her heels and continued on her way home.

At the Takamachi-Harlaown household.

"Nanoha-mama asked me to prune the flower bushes of the backyard a few days ago. But I really didn't had time, Ein and I are training really hard to the Inter-Middle Championship of this year, and I can't spare time to do this."

"But Nanoha-mama said that if I didn't finished this before she came home this night. I would be left with no dessert the whole week."

"Can you believe this? Just when we are having the ice cream week. It's no fair." Vivio was clearly terrified at the mere idea of her mother doing this.

Garyu gave in and decided to do as the little brawler requested.

The backyard of the Takamachi-Harlaown household was really a neat space.

It even remembered Garyu of Megane's flower gardens he was used to tend to. Though much smaller in size, of course.

Anyway, this was something he could do.

Gardening has been part of his routine tasks for years. And the fact that he had meter-long, razor-sharp blades concealed in his arms all the time really was hand when doing this kinds of jobs.

So, he began doing it.

~x~x~

When he finished it was already near sunset.

Probably the house's owner, Takamachi Nanoha, know by some as the White Devil. Would return home soon.

Vivio paid him the combined amount, but not even bothered to check at his work of art.

Kids these days really can't appreciate artistical gardening. At least, that was what his mistress's mother always said.

Garyu had just exited the residence of the Ace of Aces, when he heard her ,so feared, voice calling her daughter.

"Vivio! Can you explain to me why there is a swarm of Jiraio in place of my flower bushes?"

"Eh? No, no, please mama. I can explain it. Just please, don't Starlight Break me again." Vivio sounded desperate.

Garyu could almost see the White devil's smile as she said.

"Too late, Vivio. It's already charged."

"Nooo!" Vivio tried to run in vain.

Boom! Was the last sound Garyu heard from the house that night.

~x~x~

Even with the money Vivio paid him, Garyu was still far from getting the amount his mistress wanted.

It was already night now, and with no more ideas of what to do Garyu found himself again in the park.

He sat in a bench trying to figure something.

"Having a bad day eh, buddy?" A stranger's voice called him.

Without Garyu noticing a strange, but sympathetic human sat by his side.

He had a spiked blue hair tied in a ponytail, and blood-red eyes. And was using a pair of strange, long metal earings.

In his hands he held a can of a bitter foaming liquid that he offered to Garyu.

Garyu took a sip at the can's contents and nodded.

"Ah, I know how hard it is. It's a woman, isn't? I also have the same problems." He comprehended Garyu's burden.

...

"I know, they burn money like it's never going to be a tomorrow. And then when it almost over, they kick you in the butt and tell you to find a job. So they can continue with their squandering."

Garyu could do nothing, but shrug in acceptance.

...

"Being a servant is hard. But I'll tell you buddy. I would choose no other way of living."

Garyu nodded. He also couldn't see himself doing any other thing than serving his beloved mistress.

Even if sometimes, just like this one, she was unreasonable. He vowed to protect her.

And he would not break this promise while a breath lasted in his body.

"That's the spirit buddy. Know what? I know a place that would be perfect to you to work on."

The man's words caught Garyu's attention.

~x~x~

Erio Mondial had finally managed to get Caro Ru Lushe to come on a date with him.

She really was shy when it came to these things.

Even when they were a couple for a few months, they never gone out in a date on the capital of the TSAB, because Caro didn't wanted for anyone they knew to see them together yet.

"Are you sure no one we know come to this place, Erio?" The beautiful pinkete asked the red-headed lancer.

"Sure Caro, the only ones that could come to a restaurant like this would be Fate and Nanoha. But since Fate is out of the world on a mission right now. There will be no one to see us." He wrapped his left arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"We have a reserve for a couple in the name of Erio Mondial, please." The lightning lancer said, after greeting the maitre.

"Of course, Mister Mondial. Your table is just over that window, like you requested. I'll ask one of the waiters to serve you immediately." The well-mannered man said.

Erio and Caro were sat at a table he chose strategically. It was far away from the other tables, and in a corner, so that no one of the other patrons could see they.

The maitre called this the "Love Corner", when he offered Erio these seats a few weeks ago.

Indeed the dragon rider could feel the 'magic' of this place was already at work. Since, after just a couple of minutes, even before the waiter came.

He found Caro tangled into his arms, lips touching one another in an awkward, but nevertheless, breathtaking kiss.

But just before he could manage to steal another kiss from her, he saw has face pale as she stared at something big behind his back.

It was probably just the waiter. So, why was Caro so perplexed? He turned his back to look at whoever was behind him.

~x~x~

Garyu had truly found the call of his life. Well, the call of his life after being his mistress guardian.

The blue haired man had introduced him to one of his friends. Who was a maitre at one on the city's fanciest restaurants.

Garyu never tought that the life-long experience he had with serving others could be used in such a different way.

Even the maitre was impressed by Garyu's skillful waiting.

And so because of it, he chose Garyu to serve a couple of very special patrons, who had just arrived.

When Garyu reached their table, located in what the maitre called the "Love Corner". He found out that couple of 'special patrons' were someone he knew for a lot of time already.

"Wha- Wha- What does it mean, Erio?" Were the last words of Caro Ru Lushe, the dragon summoner, before she passed out.

"Garyu? What are you doing here? I can explain it to you. It's not what you are thinking." The knight of the spear was shocked to see his old friend in a place like this.

"Just please, don't tell Lutecia about this. It would be easier to hide a secret if you yelled it in middle of the street, than if you whispered it in that girl's ears." He pleaded desperately.

But in vain.

At least, Garyu had something interesting to tell his mistress when he is allowed to come back home.

He is sure that this gossip, will please her more than any amount of money.

~x~x~

**A/N:** Well, that was one just for the lulz. Really I had this wild mad idea after read the story of my beloved teacher, SapphoSensei, and the while rereading Vivid. I found out a scene where Garyu plays the role of waiter for Lulu and her gang.

That was so stupidly hilarious that I had to write a story about it. This will delay my main story in a few more days, but I don't care. The amount of fun I got from writing it was phenomenal. I hope you all liked reading it as much as I liked writing.

Please leave your reviews in the appropriate section, and thank your for reading it.

That is all for this one folks!

Farewell.


End file.
